


A Shoulder Fixation

by soubae97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I WROTE SMUT, M/M, Smut, god help I'm sorry if it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji is distracted.  And the reason is strong and broad</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shoulder Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if the smut is awful. I cannot write smut for the life of me help

"I cannot believe we had to do that stupid shoot. I am FREEZING." Bokuto Koutaro's complaints were heard by most of the room but were mostly directed at Akaashi Keiji, who he was sure was listening. 

Only....he wasn't. Akaashi was a bit distracted to hear Bokuto's ranting. He was focused on something else. Something he had stared at most of the shoot. Something he wish he had noticed before.

This something was screaming at him to touch it. This something was called Bokuto's back. He couldn't stop staring it. It was so defined, so tempting and he just wanted to-  
"Akaashi! Are you listening?"

Akaashi blinked up at him, dazed," Huh?"

Bokuto scoffed, shoving his yukata up on his shoulders," Of course you weren't. I was rambling my heart out and you were ignoring me." He pouted, pushing his falling yukata up once again when a tiny "no" was caught.

Akaashi felt his face burn, heart pounding. Curse Bokuto and his excellent hearing. 

Bokuto slowly turned, smirking at his cherished setter," What was that, Akaashi?" 

Akaashi's mouth felt like he filled it with cotton, a bit of sweat sheening across his face," Nothing. I said nothing."  
Bokuto got closer, grinning," I thought I heard a tiny "no" out of your mouth when I was pulling my yukata up." He backed up, shrugging his shoulders," Could have been the wind tho." 

Akaashi let out a breath of relief, wiping his forehead. He wished he had said something, watching as the ace started walking off. A battle started going through his mind: should he stop him or let him go? This was his big chance, the opportunity of a lifetime. It was now or never.

"Bokuto-san! I did say "no". It was only because," He took a breath," Your back intrigued me." There. He said it. He fully expected Bokuto to walk away but-  
"Want to touch it?" Bokuto was staring, no leering at him, inching ever closer, his yukata sliding off his shoulders.

Akaashi wanted to run but instead he slowly grabbed Bokuto, turning him around and sliding it even more off. With shaking fingers, he traced inbetween the shoulder blades, feeling Bokuto shudders, smiling at the reaction. That was a good sign.

Bokuto purred,"You wanted this bad didn't you?" 

Akaashi slightly smacked him, letting his other fingers trace down his back," You think too much, Bokuto-san." He decided to surprise the ace, leaning down a slowly kissing the soft skin. He heard another gasp, Bokuto feeling his own heart picking up a bit.

"Akaashi?" No response, more of Akaashi very warm lips on his chilly back," Akaashi you're kissing my back."

Akaashi replied matter-of-factly," Want me to stop?"

"....No." Akaashi grinned, kissing more, slipping his hands up front and letting them trail down.

Bokuto's golden eyes widened, watching as the setter's hands trailed lower and lower," Akaashi, your hands?"

Akaashi dipped them lower, finally wrapping one around Bokuto's length, nipping his ear," Want me to stop?"

Bokuto gasped, shudddering," N-no." Akaashi grinned against his neck, rubbing a finger around the head, relishing in the sounds the ace was making. He watched as his head tilted back, mouth slightly agape. It felt good to be watching him savoring these feelings, feeling his hips thrust up as he sped up, smearing the pre-cum up and down the length. Bokuto felt quite girthy, swelling ever more the more he stroked him.

Akaashi purred in his ear," You look gorgeous like this, watching your mouth falling open, hearing those sounds come from you. You look so nice."

Bokuto moaned, trying to grip onto Akaashi's other arm,"Y-you. What about," He groaned, successfully grabbing hold,"You?"

Akaashi grinded against him, huskily whispering,"I have you." He sped up again, sucking ever harder on his neck. He knew Bokuto was close and when he heard a loud gasp and even heard his name, he was correct, as he felt him come all over his hand. Bokuto would have fallen if Akaashi hadn't held him up.

Bokuto chuckled weakly, his usually well kept hair a bit messy," That...was sneaky."

Akaashi booped his nose,"You liked it."

Bokuto nodded, slowly standing up,"But...what about you?"

Akaashi pointed to his legs,"I need a shower." Bokuto scooped him up, grinning,"My place or yours?"

Akaashi pointed at the changing room, chuckling at the scowl that came across the ace's face then the protest when Bokuto suggested another round in the shower.


End file.
